The Sweetest Thing
by kaycarolina
Summary: In Alexandria, a pregnant Michonne spends the evening of an ordinary day with Judith. Later, she shares some private time with Rick and he has a couple of surprises for her. Fluff & smut & more fluff. The Grimes family and more.


A/N: Hello again! This story started with the idea of Rick helping Michonne shave her legs while she was pregnant and grew from there (pun intended) to include interactions between Michonne and Judith and small appearances of other members of TF. This takes place after _Sleepless in Alexandria_ and Michonne is further along in her pregnancy. I don't read the comics so I don't know how long the All Out War lasted or who died during it, but this takes place 2-2.5 years from where we left off at the end of Season 7 and the war is long over. Michonne is around 30 weeks along and Judith is 4 years old. Please enjoy.

PS - I remembered to tag (my two favorite) characters this time.

* * *

 ** _The Sweetest Thing_**

The last Tuesday in March was quiet and uneventful, the day spent teaching morning school and covering a shift in the commissary, but these were the days Michonne treasured. The continuity of everyday life in this new world; the days she tucked away in her heart as the sweetest thing. In another lifetime, she could still be in Atlanta, heading home through evening traffic to heat up leftovers after a long day of work. But in another life, she wouldn't have _him_. She missed Rick. Over the last week, he'd gone out on runs every day and had yet to arrive home from today's trip.

After a dinner of baked ziti, creamed corn and garlic bread, the Grimes ladies put on their jackets and walked hand-in-hand for their weekly visit to the cemetery. Michonne spread out a small blanket and then maneuvered herself into cross-legged position on the ground, judging that she had another week, maybe two, before her growing stomach made it too uncomfortable to sit this way. Judith picked up the white and yellow daisies they'd brought with them to pass out among their deceased loved ones. Michonne recalled from before, an anthropology course she'd taken during her sophomore year in college and the focus on how essential oral history had been for primitive cultures. And the following semester, a sociology class where they'd discussed how even in modern cultures, the older generations would casually share knowledge and family history with the younger ones, to be passed forward generation to generation, without any formal construct or labels. The interview videos from their arrival were never recovered after the Saviors' first trip to Alexandria and it still aggravated her. Images of people they'd lost had been preserved and that footage was gone forever. When he was home, Father Gabriel worked on documenting everyone's journey and individual experiences, but it was a slow process. Gabriel's main residence was still in Alexandria, but he spent much of his time traveling among the local communities, giving sermons, officiating weddings and eulogizing funerals. It'd been four weeks since he'd last been home and Tara had accompanied him on this last excursion. Michonne didn't want to wait until his journals were complete or until Judith could read them for herself. She wanted to share everything she could and as often as she could, especially for the ones who were no longer with them to personally provide their stories. Michonne watched as Judith walk among the graves.

"This is Deanna," Judith said, placing a daisy next to Deanna's marker.

"That's right," Michonne said. "She's the main reason we have Alexandria. She was smart and innovative."

" _Innamative_ ," Judith repeated. "It means she used her mind to make and do great things."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And this is her husband, _Wedge_. He made the walls." She set down another daisy. "When I get growed-up, I'm gonna get a husband."

"If that's what you would like."

"Maybe Carl."

"Not Carl because he's already your brother." Michonne struggled to keep from smiling.

"Well, not little Hershel, because he cries too much," Judith declared.

"That's because he's still young," Michonne laughed. "He won't always cry. You won't be a grown-up for a long time, so you don't have to worry about that now."

"This is Olivia," Judith said at the next marker.

"Olivia had great organization skills. She would keep track of all our supplies, in the pantry and armory. But sometimes we weren't very nice and took things without telling her. We don't do that anymore. She didn't know it at first but Olivia was brave too and she stood up to a very bad man. She used to watch you when Daddy and I had to be away."

"I wish I could ask her what we would do when she watched me," Judith said wistfully.

"I think you played games together and she would read to you."

Judith smiled at the thought as she set down another daisy. "This is Denise. She was our doctor. She saved Carl."

"She did. At first, she was afraid to be the doctor, but she became brave and was a great doctor. She used her bravery when it counted most and overcame her fear to save Carl when he was badly injured."

"When he lost his eye."

Michonne nodded. "That's right."

"This is Sasha," Judith continued, kissing a flower before she laid it down.

Michonne opened her mouth to talk about Sasha but the words got stuck on a sob and tears filled her eyes. Rick had shared the details of Sasha's death with her while she had still been in the infirmary, recuperating from her own injuries at the start of the war. Michonne had been heartbroken. Her courageous friend's sacrifice hadn't been uncharacteristic, and the pain of her passing still stung.

"Sasha was the bravest," Judith began.

Michonne cleared her throat and spoke, "She was a fighter. She was determined and loyal and she didn't let fear keep her from doing the hard things. We didn't always agree, but that's how it is with family, you don't always agree and you don't have to. But you still work together and do what's best for the community. That's what Sasha did. Sasha was one of the best and she loved all of us. We loved her too."

"I miss Sasha," Judith sighed.

At Judith's statement, the tears ran down Michonne's cheeks and she wiped them away. Judith didn't remember Sasha, but Michonne worked hard to make her real for the little girl.

"I do too Love-bug,"

"Everyone was so brave," Judith said.

"We have to be. For what the world is now, we have to be brave. We have to be strong and diligent. We persevere and we can't ever give up. That means doing things we might not want to or things we might be afraid to do, but it's important we do them anyway to keep us all safe and moving forward."

After handing out the remaining daisies, they packed up and went back to the house. Upstairs, they did their bedtime routine and before Judith could even ask, Michonne read _Me Baby, You Baby,_ a second time. It was Judith's favorite book and she always asked questions about the zoo, skeptical about a place where so many different animals all lived together. Michonne figured the closest they could do was take a trip out to The Kingdom so Judith could see Shiva, but Rick wasn't sold on the idea yet. Judith wriggled beneath the covers as Michonne sat next to her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Mommy," Judith declared, "When my baby comes, I'll have to read to it. Because I'm a big girl."

"You are a big girl. But this baby is all of ours. Mine, Daddy's, Carl's and yours."

"I know, but I'm the big sister. So it's my little baby," Judith insisted.

"Yes, your little baby sister."

"Right, my baby sister. When my baby sister comes, I'll have to read to it."

"To her."

"Yep," Judith agreed.

"I think the baby will really love that."

Judith nodded, her young brain thinking of all things she would do for her baby. She wondered if the baby would look like Hershel and decided that her baby wouldn't cry all the time. Hershel wasn't a baby anymore but he still cried a lot. Mommy had said she could hold the baby sometimes. Excitement filled Judith and she wrapped her small arms tightly around Michonne's neck. Michonne hugged Judith back and kissed her temple. Michonne took a deep breath; ready for Judith's stalling now that it was time for her to close her eyes.

"It's time for bed. We've brushed our teeth, went potty, got a drink of water and read a book, twice. It's time for you to go to sleep now," Michonne told her.

"But we didn't do two books."

"Because we read this book two times."

"What are you going to do?" Judith asked.

"I'm going to take a bath and you're going to go to sleep."

Judith was infinitely curious whenever she knew Michonne was going to take a bath, as if they were exclusively for children. "Are you going to be naked in there?"

"Of course, don't you take your baths without any clothes?"

Judith nodded and rubbed Michonne's belly. "Is the baby going to take a bath with you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then why can't I take one with you?" Judith pouted.

"Love-bug, you already took your bath. I'd like some Mommy time to take my bath."

"But I don't want you to be lonely."

"I won't be lonely."

"Because Daddy will help you?"

Michonne paused, not sure how to answer the question. She brushed her hand over Judith's hair. "Help me?"

"Daddy gives me baths."

Michonne smiled with understanding and felt her face flush at the thought of Rick helping her with her bath.

"Well, he might. But I'm a grown-up, so I can take baths by myself."

"But I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But, I'll see you first thing in the morning. Once the sun is up, you can come snuggle with me."

Judith grinned at the thought of getting into bed with Mommy and Daddy for hugs and cuddles. Some mornings the door wouldn't open and she would go back to her room and play, but most mornings she could go right in.

"I love you," Michonne said, kissing Judith's forehead.

Judith grabbed Michonne's face and kissed both of her cheeks. "I love you so good," Judith told her.

* * *

Michonne sighed deeply as she soaked in the warm, lavender-scented water. It wasn't as hot as she preferred, but too hot could harm the baby and this bundle was too precious for words. She reviewed her day and made a mental checklist of ideas that might make the commissary intake and barter system more efficient. She thought about seeing Carl in the morning for the maternity photographs Rick had scheduled with Aaron. She'd immediately loved the idea when Rick had suggested it.

Through the partially open bathroom door, she heard Rick enter their bedroom and secure his gun and tools. He shuffled around and made random noises. She smiled in anticipation of seeing him. He opened the door, undressed except for a pair of boxers and carrying a small bucket. From her reclined position, she admired his well-built physique, the way his abdominal muscles flexed and released with his movements before tapering down to his groin.

"Welcome home," she said, her face full of joy at having him back.

"I heard I'm supposed to be helping you with your bath?" he said, kneeling down to give her a kiss. He ran his hand through the cooling water and caressed her stomach. He turned on the faucet for hot water, to warm it up a bit more.

"Judith's still awake?"

He nodded.

"I promised her snuggles in the morning," she told him. Her warning that they would need to be adequately dressed and the bedroom door left unlocked when the sun hit the horizon.

"Got it." He leaned over to kiss the part of Michonne's stomach visible above the water.

"Hello baby girl," he crooned and grinned when the baby kicked in greeting. Michonne had told him the baby loved the sound of his voice and always moved when she heard him. Initially it made him clam up during their lovemaking, but Michonne hadn't been having any of that, increasing her sensual teasing when he tried to silence his moans and love-words. She liked him vocal.

"What's that?" she nodded toward the items he had set on the floor.

He reached inside the bucket and held up a razor and a can of shaving cream. She waited patiently for his explanation.

"The last time we were at The Hilltop, I, uh, overhead you talking to Maggie about your belly getting in the way of shaving your legs and I wanted to offer my services."

"You want my legs shaved?"

"I adore your legs." He ran his hands up and down said legs, enjoying the softness of her skin. "But I want you to be comfortable."

"I am comfortable," she reassured him. "I was just venting about pregnancy woes with a fellow mom."

"So, is that a no? I have everything I need right here. It won't take long, but only if you want." His blue eyes held her brown ones. "I want to do this for you."

"Okay," she agreed, looking forward to being pampered.

"You wash up yet?"

She smiled shyly and shook her head no. He helped her sit straight and soaped up the washcloth with her body wash. He lifted the locks that had escaped the bun on top of her head out of the way, pressing his lips to the back of her neck before running the cloth there and along her shoulders. He licked the inside of her elbow and she shivered when she felt the gentle press of his teeth on the delicate skin there. On the same arm, he kissed each finger and the center of her palm, before lathering down both arms to her fingers and back up. He scrubbed her back and made his way to her front, trailing his lips along the top of her chest before taking care to sponge in between and underneath each globe. She watched him bite his lip as he stared at the soap dripping off her nipples, but he refrained. She leaned back again and he kissed the wet pad of each foot before cleaning both of her feet and lower legs. She wiggled her toes and sighed with contentment. He helped her kneel and ran his tongue around her protruding navel before giving it a light peck and washing her belly. She stood and he kissed the front and back of her knees. Her skin prickled with desire. He spent time on each thigh before moving towards her backside. She felt his deep exhalation against her leg as he handed her the washcloth so he could soap up her buttocks with bare hands to wash each cheek and between.

"Rick," she laughed.

"Gotta make sure it's clean," he said, squeezing the ample flesh.

She used the washcloth to bathe her front. He gave her no privacy, staring from his close position without shame or embarrassment.

"You like to watch." It wasn't a question because she already knew the answer.

"I like to watch you," he said, filling the bucket with warm water to rinse her off.

He pulled the plug free of the drain and helped her sit on the towel on the edge of the tub. She turned so she straddled the edge, one foot on the floor and the other still in the tub. She shivered but not from cold. He settled another towel over her shoulders and rubbed shaving cream on her legs. He slowly and meticulously ran the razor up each leg, rinsing it periodically. Focusing on her calves and shins first, he took care around her ankles and over her knees, moving and shifting his hands and body to keep the best angle. After each swipe, he met her eyes and smiled, enjoying himself. He finished at her upper thighs and moved the razor handle through her trimmed curls, until the tip found her clit.

"Should I keep going?" he asked wickedly.

She giggled and took the razor out of his hands and set it to the side. "What's that tiny thing going to do for me?" she teased. She ran her finger across his lips. "I missed you today," she whispered.

"Show me," he challenged.

With a sly smile, she reached into his boxers, finding him half-cocked and hot. Rick grew firm and hard quickly in her hand. He cupped her face with his hands and captured her lips with his, moaning as he sucked and nipped at her lips. His hips moved in time with her strokes while they kissed slowly, reacquainting themselves after the long day apart. She slipped her tongue between his lips and tangled with his, humming when he sucked on hers.

They separated so he could rinse her legs and when he was finished, he used the towel from around her shoulders to dry her off. He scooped out a handful of her homemade body butter from the jar on the sink and set to work, tenderly moisturizing every bit of her skin. When he finished, he wiped his hands on the discarded towel.

"You give good shave," Michonne sighed, sitting back down on the tub ledge and running her hands along her legs.

"That's not all I'm good at giving," he teased.

"Show me." She gave his words back to him.

He chucked his boxers and moved between her spread legs, kissing down her neck.

"I never thought I was boob-man, but these beauties. . ." his voice trailed off as he caressed her full breasts, filling his hands with their weight. She moaned and pushed her fingers in his curls as he nuzzled her breasts. Before she could remind him, he sucked on a nipple, fierce in his desire. She hissed at the sting and gripped his hair tightly in response. She drew her hand down and framed his cheek, her thumb caressing his beard.

"Sorry," he mumbled, forgetting their heightened sensitivity. Again. He kept his face in her chest, but she could see the tips of ears turn red with embarrassment.

"They won't always be this way," she assured him.

He nodded and turned his head to take her thumb in between his lips, biting gently. He let go and licked the underside of one plump mound. He listened to her breathing quicken and continued up to her nipple. This time, he circled her nipple several times with his tongue before he carefully lapped the swollen nub, then blew on it while she gave him quiet moans. He lavished the other nipple with the same attention. His hands caressed her side and thighs, his skilled fingers finding her center and slowly stroking. When her juices slicked his hand, he eased in two fingers and hooked them, rubbing her bud with his thumb. His deliberate movements made her breathless as the pleasure collected quickly and swirled below her abdomen. She gripped his shoulders as an exquisite release abruptly thrummed through her. She quivered with pleasure and he swallowed her satisfied cries.

"Help me up," she said when she caught her breath, watching as he licked his fingers clean. When they were standing, she took his mouth again, her need amplifying as she drank her taste from his mouth. She pressed her breasts into his chest and her nipples tingled as she brushed them against him. She steered him backwards toward the toilet until he eased down onto the closed lid.

"You on top?" he gasped when they broke free.

She held his gaze and remained silent as she straddled his lap and ran her nails down his chest and over his nipples. She smiled as his cock thumped between them. They both watched as she reached down and stroked his length, from flared dome to thick root. Her grip was firm and she focused on the underside of the head, where he was most sensitive. Rick grunted his pleasure and encouraged her in a low voice, his hand twisting in her locks. As droplets of moisture appeared, she used her thumb to collect it and spread it around. Looking back up at him, she brought her thumb up to her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, savoring his essence, before closing her lips over her thumb and slowly pulling it out. He stared slack-jawed at the demonstration.

"Now," he demanded in a rough voice. She caught the pressing urgency of his desire or maybe he'd caught hers and returned it to her. She was frantic to have him inside her. She rose up enough to position him at her entrance. They kept eye contact as she slowly eased down and settled in place, eliciting gratified sighs from them both. She was stuffed full, filled to the brim and her body twitched around him, on a hair trigger. He grunted at the flutters, buried deep and throbbing inside her luscious heat. The position brought them close and left their hands free for touching and fondling, while she controlled the rhythm. He wouldn't be able to thrust, but if her legs got tired, he could take over and move her to get them there. It would be a slow, grinding fuck.

They shared deep kisses intermingled with sips and nips. She moved her hips, setting a leisurely pace. They already skimmed the edge of full blown hunger; their limited movements quickly making them more desperate. His hands caressed her shoulders and continued down the graceful curve of her back, pausing for a brief moment at her waist before following the hills of her buttocks. With his finger, he breached the seam and rubbed the puckered opening, slipping in the tip of his middle finger. She lowered her head to his shoulder as the sensations rushed through her. She nibbled at his skin, licking his collarbone. He tasted and smelled familiar, of the open air, sweat and soap. Uniquely Rick. The combination was intoxicating and heady. She closed her eyes and breathed him in while she continued to rock her hips, pushing them closer to climax.

"Yes," he grated out while she worked him. The build-up was slow and he couldn't move his body enough to get deeper. His scalp tingled and his hands trembled with the sweet agony of waiting for her to get him there. She hummed as she got closer, widening her legs to take him deeper.

"Like that, baby, like that." His heart thumped in his chest.

"Like this?" she panted, rocking faster.

He was beyond articulating words and grunted each time she swung toward him. He sucked at a tender spot on her neck and moaned when she clenched hard around him. She was close. He grabbed a handful of her hair until she lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'm . . . I'm. . .," her words were forgotten as euphoria pulsed through her, so exquisite that tears spilled from her eyes. She came like it was the first time, the rush of pleasure intense and overwhelming.

Rick cursed as he burst through the final barrier and his orgasm blazed through him. He grasped her hips to hold her closer as he pumped his seed into her. He jerked with the final pulses, releasing a long, satisfied moan.

Their breaths gusted in and out audibly. She brushed his curls back and pressed kisses to his forehead, nose and cheeks, making her way to his mouth. They lost themselves in each other as their heart resumed normal rhythms. She rested her head back on his shoulder.

"That was good," she said. "You wore me out. I don't know if I can even make it to the bed."

He hummed in response.

"When I was pregnant with Andre, I bought this pregnancy pillow. Best sleep ever. I'm not sure if I've missed anything more."

"Yeah, Lori had one of those." His traced her cheek with this thumb.

She had mentioned the pillow in passing a couple of weeks ago, when a full night's sleep had first become more difficult. She'd struggle to find a comfortable position, only to wake a couple of hours later for a bathroom trip and a repeat struggle when she got back in the bed. Carol had made her a body pillow, but it wasn't quite the same. It was why he'd spent every day of the past week on the road; searching for one.

"We have the pictures tomorrow. Carl will be here first thing," he said.

"It'll be so good to see him. I'm so excited about the photos. How much is Aaron charging?"

"Depends on how many prints we want. He's open to bartering half the cost for some of your lotions and body wash."

"Oh good. I'm working on a new scent for the body wash."

"Yeah? Will it smell like you?" he asked, touching her folds where she still clasped him tightly. "I'd buy it."

"I don't know if you can afford it," she teased back.

He laughed, caressing her bottom and thighs. "You ready for bed?" he asked.

She eased off his lap and he slid free of her body, immediately missing her warmth. He handed her a washcloth and then cleaned himself with his boxers.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll come right to bed," he told her.

Michonne dressed in a tank top and panties and ambled into the bedroom, yawning widely. She stopped short when she noticed a long C-shaped pillow on her side of the bed. She gasped and started to cry, overcome with emotion. She turned to head back to the bathroom, but Rick was standing right behind her.

"Oh, you found one!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"Please don't cry," he said.

"I can't help it. I'm so happy. I think I might sleep for two days straight."

* * *

The next morning, Rick stood at the kitchen sink, finishing a glass of orange juice when there was a knock at the door. He looked over at Judith with wide eyes and a smile.

"Who is it?" she asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"I don't know, let's go see."

She hopped off her chair and raced to the front door, Rick close behind. They opened the door to Aaron on the porch. He held a small duffel bag and a tripod; one of his cameras was hanging from his neck.

"Are you taking pictures of us today?" Judith asked excitedly.

"I sure am," he told her.

She clapped her hands and gave him a hug before running back to the table to finish her breakfast. They followed her into the kitchen.

"Michonne should be down soon," Rick told Aaron.

"She liked the pillow?"

"Yeah, it was love at first sight. Poor Judith had to settle for me this morning. There was no getting in between Michonne and that pillow."

They both laughed. Judith watched them and giggled, happy they were happy.

"Carl make it in okay?"

"Yeah, they all got in first thing. Everyone except Carl is over at the boarding house," Rick answered.

"She still doesn't know?"

Rick opened his mouth to respond but stopped when Michonne walking into the kitchen, wearing an olive wrap dress that clung to her curves and ended above her knee, showing off perfectly shaved legs. Her strappy sandals had a low heel. She wore a bright smile the result of a full night's sleep. He eyed her from head to toe, still in awe of her stunning beauty.

She walked over to Rick and accepted the banana he gave her. She placed her hand over his heart. "Thank you again for my pillow," she told him. "I slept like a dream."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You ready for the pictures?"

"Yep, all set."

He smiled when he realized she was unaware she was still wearing her sleep bonnet.

"What about this?" he said, reaching up to slip it off, freeing her locks. She laughed, taking it from him.

"Pregnancy brain," they said together.

"I'm going to put my hair up," Michonne stated. She looked over at their daughter and noticed the haphazard ponytails Rick had put Judith's hair into. They were already coming loose. Michonne knew he'd tried his best. "Hers too," she whispered to Rick. He chuckled.

"C'mon Love-bug," she called out to Judith. "Let's do your hair too."

They started with a few photographs in the living room before heading outside to the town square to use natural lighting. The day was clear and mild, the sun shining bright with the promise of even warmer days to come. Aaron took numerous photographs, ending with Rick, Carl and Judith all kissing Michonne's stomach.

"Okay, so is that it?" Michonne asked. "I'm hungry."

Carl handed her a chocolate oatmeal bar. They were Enid's specialty and Michonne's current favorite. She smiled broadly at the treat and once unwrapped, broke off a piece, handing it out to him. He shook his head and she gave it to Judith.

"Maybe just a few more pictures," Carl said, smiling. He pointed behind her.

Michonne spun around and gasped when she spotted their guests. Carol, Morgan, Daryl, Jesus, Maggie, Hershel, Enid, Rosita and Tara walked toward them with Father Gabriel bringing up the rear. Michonne clasped her hands together and laughed in delight at seeing their guests. As the newcomers approached, Aaron called out, "Everyone just talk and do what you normally do. I'll take candid shots and then we'll do a group photo at the end."

He began taking pictures as they all shared hugs and greetings. They chatted and laughed, engaging in multiple conversations simultaneously as it was rare for them all to be together at same time. There was speculation of how much bigger Michonne would get and many hands rubbed her stomach hoping to feel the baby move. They discussed of the success of the barter system recently implement and the challenges of bringing in new residents into their prospective communities but how vital it was for growth. They congratulated Judith on being able to write her name and discussed methods on how to get Hershel over that last hurdle of being fully potty-trained. Daryl suggested that Maggie let him go bare-assed as it always worked in his family. Hershel fussed being transferred from arm to arm and the numerous kisses on his cheeks, but the adults ignored that and continued to pass him around. As soon as his feet were back on the ground, he grinned and took off, Judith running behind him.

Aaron grouped them together in varying combinations to get posed shots. For the group picture, it took no less than nine takes to finally get everyone looking at the camera at the same time. Hershel refused to smile in every one to which Judith commented, "Well, at least he didn't cry."

The group disbanded, socializing further before they headed to the canteen for an early luncheon. Carl walked over to where his parents stood off to the side talking quietly to each other. He sat down on the grass, his shoulder against Michonne's leg. Judith was standing beside to him, supervising while he picked dandelions for her. He presented Judith with the biggest one he could find. She shook her head and he tossed it to the ground, searching for another. While she waited, Judith grabbed Michonne's hand and kissed it before placing it against her cheek. Rick held Michonne's other hand.

"You're just full of surprises," Michonne said to him. "Is this why you've been gone so much this past week? Looking for my pillow, planning this reunion?"

Rick nodded, elated to put such a big smile on her face. His smile matched hers.

"Thank you, for all of this," she said.

"Is this one of your sweetest things?" He asked, referring to the phrase she used for treasured times and moments in this new world.

"You are my sweetest thing," she said, leaning into him. They shared a soft kiss.

Aaron stopped packing up his equipment to quickly retrieve his camera for a perfect shot of Alexandria's first family. A precious, fleeting moment among the Grimes' that would become muted and eventually forgotten in all the days and new memories to come. Now captured permanently in tangible format, a reference for Judith when she shared this story with her grandchildren and they with theirs. Aaron decided he would develop this one in black and white and present it to them framed, free of charge.

* * *

A/N: _Me Baby, You Baby_ is a children's book by Ashley Wolff.


End file.
